


What Makes the Mad Hatter Mad?

by JasmineRey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineRey/pseuds/JasmineRey
Summary: The idea that he was so close to Grace, yet unable to be with her, tortured him. It drove him completely mad.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Grace | Paige & Mad Hatter | Jefferson
Kudos: 4





	What Makes the Mad Hatter Mad?

Just like any other morning, the bright beams of the morning sun piercing through the gaps in the curtains roused Jefferson from his deep sleep. Usually, he took great delight in being woken, as it put an end to the insanity of his nightmarish dreams. However, when Jefferson opened his eyes, he became confused by his unfamiliar surroundings. A spacious bedroom, white painted walls and soft beige carpet to match the beige curtains covering the large rectangular window. Believing he was still in state of dreaming, he blinked continuously, expecting the image of the luxurious bedroom to disappear in an instant, but it didn't. Confused, he pulled back the soft white bedsheets and wandered over to the window. He hesitated, not sure what expect to find behind the curtains.

It was a whole different world outside, nothing at all like the colourful, strangely whimsical Wonderland. Sturdy buildings lined the greyish black road that twisted its way through the town. Strange vehicles of all different colours were parked outside, and some rolled along the road just like carriages, only without the horses. Jefferson had visited many worlds in his travels, but this strange world had not been one of them.

_What is this place?_ The question repeated itself over and over in Jefferson's mind as he examined the world outside. _How did I get here? Why am I here?_

Filled with curiosity, Jefferson walked the halls of the large house. It was quite a magnificent living space, but a sense of loneliness hung in the air. It was then that he suddenly recalled a conversation he'd once had with the Queen.

_"I want you to guarantee that if I do what you ask, my daughter will want for nothing."_ He had made his conditions clear before agreeing to fulfil the Queen's request.

_"You have my word."_

He looked around in disbelief. Was it possible that the Queen had at last given him what she'd promised? Did he finally possess the wealth that would allow his dear Grace to live the life she deserved? His heart pounding with excitement at the thought of seeing his daughter again, Jefferson raced around the mansion, looking in every room, behind every door. "Grace!" he continued to call out, hoping to hear her sweet voice call back in to his dismay, there was no response. Just an eerie silence.

Jefferson sunk to his knees in disappointment. He suddenly found himself bombarded by two realities in his mind. One was of his simple yet quite pleasant life in the Enchanted Forest, where he and Grace had resided together happily, followed by his life trapped in Wonderland, spending every waking hour longing to see the beautiful smile on his daughter's face once more. The other reality was that of a wealthy man, who lived comfortably in a mansion in a small town known as Storybrooke. The man's life had no purpose, and was filled with nothing but loneliness. Jefferson knew the reality was fake, a story that had somehow been magically planted in his mind, but it appeared to be the life he was now living.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend, the Mad Hatter," said the sarcastic voice, accompanied by the thumping of high-heeled shoes against the floorboards.

At first, Jefferson had believed the voice was merely a part of his twisted imagination, until he looked up and saw a well-dressed woman with a familiar scheming smile. "Regina... what are you doing in my house?"

"Do you like it?" she asked tauntingly. "I've paid a visit to many of my citizen's houses today, but yours is by far the nicest. Almost as nice as mine."

"You... you did this," Jefferson growled accusingly, pulling himself to his feet.

"You're welcome," Regina said with a chuckle.

Unamused by her remark, Jefferson grabbed Regina and pushed her forcefully against the wall, his hands pressing just below her neck. "What did you do?"

"Jefferson, there's no need to get mad," she replied, struggling to free herself from his grasp. She made the effort to remain calm, but Jefferson could sense her apprehension.

"Where's Grace? What have you done with her?!" he snarled angrily, fighting the temptation to place his hands around her neck and squeeze with all his might.

"Alright, alright. If you let go of me, I'll show you," Regina replied, breathing heavily.

Jefferson followed Regina into the living room and over to a large telescope positioned by the window. He peered into the telescope, and his heart was instantly broken by what he saw. Grace smiling and laughing, eating her breakfast, sitting at a table with another family. Stepping away from the telescope, he grabbed the nearest object, a pair of gleaming silver scissors, and tossed them forcefully at Regina.

"What have you done?!" he shouted at her, rage burning like a fire inside of him. "Why is my Grace with those people?"

Regina dodged the scissors by a matter of centimetres. "It's the curse," she explained, backing away. "Nobody remembers who they were, with the exception of a few like yourself. Probably something to do with your realm-jumping abilities."

With hot tears stinging his eyes, Jefferson sunk to his knees, running his hands through his thick brown hair in frustration. "Why did you bring me here?" he sobbed.

"I could bring whoever I wanted," Regina answered smugly as she turned to leave. "Your daughter is happy, Jefferson. She finally has the life she deserves." With that, she exited the mansion, leaving Jefferson to grieve by himself.

Jefferson spent the remainder of the day lost in his own mind, as if it were a maze. No matter how hard he searched for an escape from his dreadful reality, he remained trapped. He paced up and down the halls of the mansion aimlessly, Regina's taunting words echoing continuously in his mind. _Perhaps she's right,_ he concluded as he stood by the window with his eye at the telescope. _Perhaps this is what's best for Grace. Perhaps this is what she deserves._ He watched Grace intently, until his blue eyes became so clouded with tears that her beautiful image became a blur.

That night, sleep did not come easy to Jefferson, nor did it come easy any night for the next twenty-eight years. The idea that he was so close to Grace, yet unable to be with her, tortured him. It drove him completely mad. It shattered his heart to see her living happily with another family, with another father. Despite the unbearable pain it brought him, Jefferson continued to watch over Grace protectively, the way a father should. Nothing was going to stop him from caring about her. Not even a curse.

"Someday we'll be together again, Grace," he said aloud one night as he watched her through the telescope, "I promise."


End file.
